


Loving Red

by Desty



Series: Dating Red [1]
Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Sex, lovelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desty/pseuds/Desty
Summary: Ryan keeps on postponing his next date with Eden, she decides to take the lead and to surprise him...This is an alternative story, the situation at the hospital has not escalated.______________________________Hope you like it ! :D
Relationships: MC/Ryan Byrne
Series: Dating Red [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169960
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. Morning Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introductive chapter to this steamy day between MC (Eden) and Ryan.
> 
> (At first I didn't want to put a name on this original character's face, but I wouldn't imagine Ryan not calling out his lover's name.)

I had met Ryan on a dating app called Lovelink. Honestly, I wasn’t too convinced it was an efficient way to find a guy I would like. I had heard of scams and catfishes before. I even had to deal with them during my daily work as an attorney. But my best friend had insisted so much, I couldn’t find any more excuses. I swiped right on Ryan’s profile because he had nearly all the marks on my “perfect date checklist”. He was even too cute to be true.

A smile with lips to die for ? Check. Sweet and easy to talk to ? Check. Sexy doctor ? Double check !

I was genuinely seduced by his nerdiness, since I was a weird kind of nerd myself. I felt at ease talking with him, sharing about interests, reading him passionately talking about his work. Well, I had never been compared to a cute virus before. That was surely new. And a bit weird. But, I seemed too into him to care about it. And in the end I even found it sweetly weird…

It had been only a few days since I last saw him. But I still had butterflies flying down my stomach remembering our time on the couch. I still had the lingering feeling of his hands on my back. And once again, we got interrupted. I’d seen how passionate he was about his work, to the point it got sexy. I clearly didn’t want to be the one getting mad at him for putting it before me. I was kind of a workaholic myself ! But it sure was getting hard not to take a step further in our relationship.

Well, to put it bluntly, I wanted him. Like an addict wanting his dose of dope, I was having wet dreams nearly every night. It had all started thanks to this half naked picture of him. Oh, how I had wished I was this towel… And the picture of him showering, surrounded by steam hadn't really helped me much either. I had even had the great idea to open this message during court. It had resulted in me nearly falling from my chair...

Never in the past had I been so thirsty for someone. To be fairly honest, I had even been too taken by my job to think about it. My last date had occurred a year and a half before Ryan. It was refreshing to see someone again, to have someone desire you, care for you. With him, I could even be myself. Our first date would have seemed a huge failure to others. But it had happened to be what I liked : a simple moment shared. 

I guess I don’t exactly follow the cliché of the “standard working girl”. I still play videogames with my sister when I get the time. I know how to speak the Elf language from the Lord of the Rings. I even own some cosplays. Ryan had pushed me out of my lawyer girl routine. However, I had already figured he wasn’t so experienced with girls to begin with. But I found this terribly cute… I had started to fear my urge to push him down and devour him.

So here I was, driving my car to his workplace. I had talked with him a bit yesterday evening. He was supposed to end at 10 in the morning. Lucky me, I didn’t work this weekend. I had prepared a light breakfast before leaving in case he didn’t eat. But obviously, my mind was set on another kind of shared meal… I parked my car in front of the hospital 5 minutes before he was supposed to finish. I entered the building. I was a bit stressed since I didn’t know if I could actually stay in here.

I walked to the reception. A man who seemed to be a nurse was working on his computer.

“Hello ! I’m here to pick one of the hospital’s staff. Is it ok if I wait in here ?” I lied.

He took his eyes off his computer and looked at me with round eyes. Yeah I didn’t mention it before, I had put on my best “work clothes” : a red high waist skirt going til my knees with matching heels and a white shirt. Since it was a bit chilly outside, I also wore a black trench with a long scarf. Simple but efficient.

“Well, I guess you can wait down here. You have a small area with sofas over here.” He answered me while smiling.

“Thank you !” I said before walking away.

I sat on a sofa. The man at the reception was calling someone, sending strange glances over where I was. I sighed. Now, I just needed to be patient…

* * *

The night had been shorter than usual for Ryan. He had had the opportunity to catch some sleep while the test results were being analyzed at the lab. Of course he had ended up dreaming about her and had woken up with a hard-on. He had rushed to the shower to secretly ease the tension in him. She had so much power on him. He had fantasized about her lips often covered by red lipstick. Her long legs were also enough to throw him over the edge. The last time he invited her over, he had found the excuse of making her stir the sauce to take a look at her lower back. He didn’t regret it a second. When she had pushed him on the couch, he had been a bit troubled. It was a first for him to deal with a woman so sure of what she wanted. He had seen the passion in her eyes. He was experiencing things and feelings, that he thought he would never feel so hard. She was an adventure in herself.

And even more, they shared some interests. He always thought his nerdy side would displease the girls he was with. But she liked it, she even confessed a guilty passion for cosplay. That was so hot. The next night he had pictured her in some leather costume. Thinking about it again made him twitch in his pants. But it was definitely not the right time to get horny. Another thing he liked about her, was the way she both accepted and eased his shy side. The experience with the chocolate could have gone really bad if not for her. He didn’t like being at the center of all the attention. But she found the right words to keep it a good experience.

He had swiped right with her simply based on a physical attraction at first. Well, to be honest she was gorgeous. But getting to know her had really been wonderful. She was funny and smart.

He sighed and surrendered. He needed to go home. He wasn’t sleepy, but his brain was definitely starting to show signs of weakness. Ryan needed to drive his attention over something different. Again red lips popped in his mind. He silently sweared and started packing his things, sure he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything for at least a few hours.

After everything was tidy, he left the experiment room and went down the hall to get changed. He glanced at his reflection in a mirror : he looked like a caveman who hadn’t seen daylight in days. Which was kinda the case. He took the time to shave before getting naked to take a shower. He was still uneasy about the pic he had sent while he was in here. How he got bold enough to send her sexy stuff, he still didn't know.

She made him want to play and tease, to let go and give into sensuality. Though, she was the real expert in teasing. The picture of her knotting a cherry stem with her tongue flashed in his mind. Ok, he was now definitely done. He let the warm water run over his chiseled torso. He looked down : he was hard and ready for her.

He closed his eyes and pictured her kneeling in front of him, her red lips forming a naughty smirk. He grabbed his dick’s head, imagining her circling it with her pink tongue. He rested himself on the cold shower wall, droplets running down his body while he stroked his whole length. The imaginary girl was now giving him head, swallowing him up to the hilt. He stroked himself harder, captured a drop of precum to lubricate him more. He was already close. He imagined grabbing a handful of her hair to make her take him deeper. One final thrust in his hand and he came with a muffled groan.

He let the water clean all the semen and washed himself. He sent a silent thank to the hospital director who ordered one person showers. He would have died of embarrassment if anyone had seen him in this state. Except her. Having answered his physical urge, he got struck by the solitude of him masturbating. He wanted red lips on him instead of his fingers. He wanted to feel her body on him once again. He was reacting like a teenage boy who couldn’t keep it down a full day.

He got out of the shower after having washed all the soap. He dried himself and got dressed. One look at his phone let him know she didn't text anything. Strange. She would usually send a good morning text. He grabbed his things and exited the changing room. On his way down the hall he overheard one of the other doctors speaking on the phone.

“What do you mean there’s a hot babe waiting at the reception ?... Did you ask who she was waiting for ?... Yeah, well I’ll come later to talk to her with you. You should really grow balls dude !” He hung up the phone with a loud noise.

Ryan stopped walking.

“Don’t tell me…” He whispered to himself.

Last time they had talked, she had strangely insisted on knowing when he was supposed to finish. But, she knew he often did overtime. Still, the coincidence was weird. Ryan walked the fastest he could. He didn’t bother to take the elevator and rushed down the stairs. It was a really calm morning so he didn't pass by anyone on his way to the hospital hall. As soon as he went accross the staircase door, he looked for her. She was sitting in the waiting room, playing with a strand of hair while looking at her phone. He could recognize Eden's long auburn hair among a thousand. Since she was facing the opposite direction, she hadn't noticed him yet. He walked to her. She turned her face and smiled when she recognized him. She got up and a sudden rush of heat went from his toes and hair to somewhere... really sensitive.

Red was definitely his new favorite colour.


	2. Game of Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of this steamy day between our MC and Dr. Ryan Byrne.
> 
> Time for more smut ! ;)
> 
> Hope you like it ! :D

I heard his quick steps before spotting him. He was as gorgeous as I remembered. Even the bags under his eyes couldn’t alter how bright his smile was. Before even saying a word, he grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss. The world could have crumbled around us, I wouldn’t have given a damn about it. I felt he was still holding back, certainly because of the reception boy lurking at us from the other side of the hall. 

“I missed you too Ryan” I said while smiling and putting my arms around his neck. 

He leaned his forehead on mine, closed his eyes and sighed softly.

“It’s as intense as I remember.” He said as he straightened up and brushed a strand of hair from my face. “Seeing you here, after work, this is a perfect morning start. You’re lucky, I was going to do overtime.” He continued.  
“Well, Dr. Byrne, I think my karma has finally drifted on the good side because here you are. And I think the right expression is doing “overtime of overtime”.” I answered.

He chuckled.

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

He grabbed my hand and led me outside. I closed my coat and rearranged my scarf. I felt his eyes following my every movement. I smirked.

“If everything goes according to my plan, you will see more than me getting dressed.”

His cheeks reddened. He turned his gaze from me.

“Sorry Eden, I thought I was being discreet.” He murmured.  
“Don't apologize. When the man I have a crush on looks at me like that, I just can’t ignore it.” I responded.

He looked at me in the eyes again, an eyebrow raised.

“Oh, and how did I look at you ?”

I closed the gap between us and whispered in his ear.

“Like you were famished.”

I stepped back and bit my lower lip. I could see burning lust in his eyes. I was feeling pretty hot myself.

“So in your plan, how do we get to a quiet place where we can be alone ?” He asked while walking.  
“First, I brought homemade breakfast to my favorite Doctor.” I followed him closely.  
“Seems like a good start, I don’t remember when I last had a meal.” He confessed.

I grinned a bit thinking about the other meaning of this. I had a devious mind for sure. And I had glanced a bit at what was down his back. Jeans fitted him really well.

“A little bird told me you have a liking for cookies. So I baked them this morning.” I pointed in the direction of a car not far from us. “This is mine if you want to grab some now. I also brought fresh coffee.”

He turned to face me and smiled.

“You sure know how to please my stomach.”  
“It’s not the only thing I’d like to please…” 

I replayed what I just said in my mind and blushed hard. I looked down, embarrassed. Ryan grabbed one of my hands and kissed it. A pleasant warm feeling spread through my body. His blue gaze was focused on me. I put the hand he wasn’t holding on his cheek, caressing it softly.

“Hey, I’m really glad we matched. I feel good with you, not only physically.” I said after a few seconds.  
He smiled and answered “Yes, I have the same feeling.” He glanced away shyly. “However the whole physical part is really getting out of control.”

I looked at him, surprised.

“What do you mean ?” I asked.

He ran his hand in his hair. He finally faced me. He had a serious look that made me shiver. What was he going to say ?

“You know, I can’t get you out of my mind. Eden, you’re constantly with me, even when I work. It’s both pleasant and disturbing at the same time. Around you, I nearly lose my self-control. And I don’t want that, I don’t want to scare you away by giving in too easily when it comes to what I desire.”

He walked away and reached my car. I followed him silently. I looked around, the parking lot where we were was far enough. There was no one around. I let him put his stuff inside. As he reached for the door to sit in, I put my hand on his arm. He straightened up and looked at me with a questioning look.

“Ryan, I have the same fears you have. This is going fast. Perhaps too fast. But right now I really need you. No one has ever made me so impatient.” I leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. “And you know, you don’t have to keep what you want under control, since I’m the same as you. I wake up nearly every morning with an itchy need for you.” I ran a hand over his torso and nibbed at his earlobe. “I was hoping you would take responsibility for turning me into a waiting and panting mess.”

He pressed his lower half against me. He was already reacting to my teasing. I took two steps back. He was breathing as hard as me, cheeks red and a bulge at his crotch. 

“Eden, just what are you doing to me…” He whispered while smiling.

I went on the left side of my car.

“Come on, get in.”

* * *

So she wanted him to lose control. Well, it was nearly the case. He had really held back from just taking her against her car. But he didn’t want their first time together to be this messy… and so out in the open. It scared him too much to get caught. He sat in her car, his pants now too tight under his waist. She settled behind the wheel after taking off her coat. She put her hands on her red skirt and clenched her fists. She took a long breath before turning towards him.

  
“Ryan.” She was looking straight into his eyes.  
“Hm yes ? Is there a problem ?” He asked.  
“I really want to do something for you. But right now it might be a bit risky.”  
“What ? What do you mean ?” He asked again, completely lost.

  
She looked around and refocused her attention on him, now seductively smirking.

  
“It’s something you will like. And it’s better if I just show you.”

  
Then, she reached for the bulge in his pants. Ryan felt a rush of pleasure because of this sudden touch.

  
“Wait… You’re not going to… ?” He muttered.  
“To give you a blowjob ?” She winked. “I pretty much think so.”

  
She pulled her hair over one of her shoulders and leaned near his crotch. She took his zipper between her teeth and pulled it down. Ryan’s brain was out of service. He could only follow with the eyes what she was doing, hypnotised. She unbuttoned his jeans and put both hands on his sides to lower it. With just his boxers on, he was now feeling her hot breath over his hard length. She looked up at him and placed a kiss on his covered cock. She licked it over the cloth. The sensation was already amazing, only multiplied by her gaze over him. She was watching his every reaction to her teasing. She sat up a bit to reach for his boxers’ hem.

  
“Ready Doctor ?” She whispered.

  
He nodded. She smirked and pulled on his boxers, setting free his now fully hard cock. She seemed pleased by what she was seeing. He silently prayed that she continued. When she finally touched him bare, his hips rocked into her hand. He reached for her face and ran a finger over her red lips.

  
“God, I’ve dreamt of your lips on me.”

  
She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

  
“Lucky you, I dreamt about pleasuring you like this.” 

  
She started stroking him lightly. It was divine torture. Ryan closed his eyes and moved his hips in rhythm, inviting her to do more. Her second hand joined the first one, capturing his cock’s head.   
Then, without warning, she reached down with her mouth and licked his whole length. Again, her eyes were locked on him. He was breathing hard and panting. She had promised to show him other mouth tricks. Well, he was already pleased with how her tongue worked over him. She circled his penis’ head with her pink tongue, licking off his dripping precum. 

  
“Ngh...I...I’m already really close…Aah ! I won’t last long if you do more…” He said while moaning.

  
She looked at him one more time, then smiled. And went down again to swallow him. The sudden warmth and tightness caused Ryan to plunge his hands in her soft hair. He grabbed her head and pushed her so she took more of him. She was using her tongue to tease him while going up and down at a steady rhythm. He was ready to burst.

He let go of her head, fearing to make her choke. She took his hands to put them back in her hair. The sight of her lips on him was priceless. He tilted his head back. Low groans escaped his mouth while she continued moving. Just as he felt he was about to cum, he grabbed her hair more firmly. As if it was a signal for her, she let go of his cock and replaced her mouth by her hand, tightly gripping. 

  
“Why did you… stop… Ah !” He said out of breath, unable to cum.  
“I don’t want you to cum yet.” She simply answered.

  
She captured his mouth with her own, tilting her tongue against his teeth. He opened up to give into the deep kiss. He could taste his salty aftertaste on her tongue. He put his arms around her and caressed her back. If not for her hand squeezing him, he would have cum from kissing. He grabbed her ass, trying to pull her even closer. She ran her thumb on his cock’s head in response. It made him buck on his seat. 

  
“Not yet.” She murmured. 

* * *

I didn’t know what got me, but giving Ryan head was pretty satisfying. He also seemed pleased by this. I had feared at the beginning he would get scared by my bold idea. But now he was nearly begging for more.   
I started to stroke him again. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. Enough with the teasing. I wanted to feel this gorgeous man cum.

  
I leaned in again and ran my tongue from his balls to the top of his dick, drawing small circles. I took him in my mouth, precum was leaking. He had a manly scent around him, musky, mixed with the spiciness of his aftershave. 

  
“I’m about to… Wait Eden… You’re going to get dirty ! Ngh…” He blabbered. 

  
I didn’t care anymore about what he was saying. I caressed his balls while swallowing all of him one final time. He pushed on my head so hard I nearly choked. 

  
“Oh, God !” He cried out.

  
I felt something warm flooding my mouth. It tasted bitter, a bit strange, but it was his taste. I let him ride his whole orgasm in my mouth, taking what he needed. Then, I straightened up and swallowed. I noticed a red lipstick mark at the base of his cock. I had involuntarily marked him. It made me shiver. He was still panting and looking at me with surprised eyes.

  
“Did you just swallow… all of it ?” He asked while I was helping him get dressed again. 

  
I smiled coyly.

  
“I’m sorry, did you find it disgusting ? I don’t mind doing it for you…”

  
He leaned back in his seat and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and focused his blue gaze on me again. 

  
“That was the best blowjob of my entire life. And… you’re the first to do it like this for me… And… Well… I found it… sexy ?” He said, a bit embarrassed.

  
He was really too cute to be true. 

  
“In this case I’m glad you liked it. I just hope you are up for more. This was not the main dish.”  
“I also want more, well after a few minutes of rest.” He grabbed my chin. “You really look stunning right now. But, I wouldn’t want another guy to see you like that”

  
I turned away and took my pocket mirror. I looked as if I just had sex. My lips were swollen, no more lipstick on it. I had bright red cheeks and some of my mascara had run off. My hair was a wild mess. I took a bottle of water in the glove compartment and wetted a tissue to clean my face as much as I could. I took a look again in my mirror. I was okay. We were heading for my flat anyway. But you never knew who you could meet… I drank a bit of water to erase his aftertaste.

We both settled in our seats and I drove us out of the parking lot. 

“So, what's next ?” Ryan asked.  
“Now, I’m driving you to my apartment.”  
“So, I have no saying in this matter ?” He laughed.

  
I smiled while getting on the highway.

  
“Yup. You just rest now. It’s not so far from here.”  
“I can manage to wait. I’m still recovering from your previous tongue game.”

  
I bit my lip to not smile. I waited a few minutes and started talking again.

  
“I have another game for you right now if you want.” I said in a serious tone.  
“Oh… what kind of game ?”  
“I’m saying three things about me, Two are true and one is false. You try to figure out which one.”

  
He looked at me suspiciously.

  
“I’m not doing anything physical to you while driving, Ryan.” I said smiling.

  
He raised an eyebrow.

  
“Come on, I’m serious Ryan ! Do you want to have an accident or what ?” I scoffed.

  
“Alright, I’m game.” 

  
I tightened my thighs from the expectation of his reaction to what I was about to say.

  
“First one : I’m pretty talented when it comes to video games. I even do a monthly gaming evening with my big sister.”  
“Hmm you already told me about your cosplay tendencies, so video games seem legit.”   
“Wait for the next ones Ryan !” I said in a falsely annoyed tone.

  
I exited from the highway and drove into my neighborhood. 

  
“Second one : I don’t usually wear red...”  
“Eden, you’re just trying to make it easy for me… It’s your favorite colour...” He scoffed. 

  
I laughed.

  
“Don’t be so impatient !”  
“Sorry, sorry !” He answered apologetically with a smirk on his face.

  
I stopped the car at a red light, gathered all my courage and said dramatically, while looking directly into his eyes :  
“I’m wearing no panty right now. That’s the third one.”

  
Ryan instantly turned scarlet, because he knew exactly what was true.


	3. Bare and Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it's the last chapter :D !
> 
> Thanks for your support ! That was my first Lovelink fanfic, and I'm already thinking about doing more.
> 
> I hope you have a good time reading this chapter ! <3
> 
> I've been listening to a lot of Nickelback and Halestorm to set the mood when I wrote...

My heart was racing non-stop ever since my naughty confession. Ryan seemed as startled as me, or even more considering he silently kept looking through the passenger’s window. I felt a huge weight grow in my stomach, not the pleasant sensation I would’ve expected by now. Did I just go too far with him ? It was true that I didn’t know the extent of his sexual experience. I grabbed the remote control to open the door leading to the underground parking of my residence. I parked the car in this awkward, suffocating atmosphere. Before I could say anything, he was out. I did the same and started saying :

“Ryan ! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have teased so much… I....”

He didn’t let me finish. In a few steps, he was over me, pressing me against my car. His lips reached for mine. It wasn’t a gentle kiss. He was desperate and was wrestling my tongue with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to deepen even more our embrace. He grabbed my ass and fondled it. He traced circles at my lower back, feeling I was bare under my skirt. I felt him smiling against me. I lightly bit his lower lip. Then, I ran my mouth on his neck, leaving a trail of small kisses and bites. He gasped at the feeling and gripped more firmly at my rear end. 

“I wasn’t lying.” I whispered, head rested on his shoulder.

“God, I don’t want to take you here… But I want you so much it hurts…” He murmured.

I let one of my hands caress his neck, go down his torso, hover over his abs and reach for his pants’ hem.

“You mean down here ?” I asked with a mischievous grin. “Yeah, you sure look tight in here… Must be… Painful….” I said the last word and traced his cock’s head with my fingertips at the same time.

He moaned and ducked his face over my shirt’s neckline. 

“Eden, I’ve never had sex like this… Let me know if I’m doing something wrong… Because I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop…” To make his point, he licked my earlobe. I shivered.

“I assure you, you are doing well !” I said, really aroused. I forced him to look into my eyes by raising his chin with a finger. “Let’s do it this way : we both do things we like to the other, and we see if we are both pleased by it. How does it sound ?”

He grabbed my hand touching his face and kissed it.

“Again, I’m game.” He said, his intense blue eyes focused on me.

“But we should go up before anyone comes. As much as I like doing it outdoors, I wouldn’t want to cause a heart attack amongst my neighbours.” I continued.

He winked and said :

“But remember that I’m a Doctor.”

“Well, I don’t want anyone except me to receive treatment from you today.”

“Look who’s cheesy now.” He said in my ear.

“Oh, I can’t compete with you, Sexy Doctor.” I laughed.

I grabbed his collar and gave him a soft kiss. His lips were deliciously swollen. I was going to push him back and take my things, but he suddenly grabbed my arms. I sent him a questioning look. He was sending glances all over the underground parking. He finally refocused on me.

“You said I was doing well.” He led further on the left, my buttocks now touching the front part of my car. “As a good practitioner, I need to make sure you are ok before going anywhere.”

I saw he was uneasy, but excited. I chose to dive in. I wanted to know how far this shy man would go. Grabbing my waist, he lifted and sat me over my car. He took my knees and pulled me to stay on the very edge. It forced me to steady myself by leaning back on both my hands and trusting him to hold me. It appeared pretty fast that my tight red skirt was a problem, if he wanted to get access to my most sensitive part. Ryan looked at me and slowly started to make it go up on my legs. It was as if he was waiting for my approval to do more. I reached for him with one hand and pushed him down.

“Please Ryan, I need you.” I pleaded. 

And it was all he needed to gain the confidence to continue.

I saw him crouch between my thighs, holding both legs. Facing my crotch, he gasped. I knew what he was seeing. Since my skirt was high enough, he had a clear view of my black, lace-edged stockings, attached to a matching garter belt. And also a direct view over my wet pussy.

“Wow.” Was all he found to say.

I was getting impatient since he glared without touching and wiggled a bit in his hands. He tucked one of my legs over his shoulder and started licking my inner thigh, right over the lace. He did the same thing on the other side, never touching or even breathing near my core. I was a wreck, moaning, panting… I didn’t want to beg. Begging would have meant I was surrendering. And it was out of the question.

But then I risked a look at him, buried between my legs. I met blue eyes lurking at me. He stopped moving, his lips rested on me. He smiled and kissed me there. How he was holding back so much after our heated kiss was a mystery. But then it hit me : he was waiting for me to ask… To beg. I leaned my head back and let out a long sigh, mix of content and restlessness. I could just plunge my high heels in his back and push him further. But then he bit a sensitive nerve and I let out a small cry. 

“Since when... have you become... so playful ?” I asked with a trembling voice.

A large smile crossed his face.

“Since the girl I have a crush on looked at me as if she was famished.” He simply answered.

I swallowed down. Oh God, he was learning fast. He gently caressed my thigh with the tip of his nose.

“Say what you want, Eden. Say it out loud so I clearly know what to do.” He ordered.

He was learning TOO fast. I bit my lip and finally said :

“Ryan, touch me more, please.”

He was about to obey when the parking’s door opened with a grating sound.

* * *

He had seen it. Dark-pink, glistening with lust, she was beautiful everywhere beyond words. The lingerie, the taste of her smooth skin… The sight of her down here… Everything was branded in his brain as he quickly stood up after the rattling noise. He helped her down and left her space to sort her skirt. She opened her car’s door and grabbed both his gear and her things. She handed him his bag and he hurriedly took it to kind of hide his front.

A second later, a middle aged woman passed by them, not even glancing in their direction since she was just too absorbed in her phone. She entered her car, three to four vehicles later. He heard Eden sigh. She turned to face him.

“Maybe…Maybe we should just go up…” She rearranged a strand of auburn hair behind her hear.

“I think I can manage to wait.” He smiled coyly. “Your neighbour was kind of a turnoff…”

“You don’t say !” She closed the car with her key and extended her hand, inviting him to take it. 

They walked hand in hand until they reached the exit door. Eden in heels was nearly as tall as him. He opened the door for her and she smiled at his gallant gesture. She lightly brushed his side while walking out, sending a chill down his spine. His eyes became fixated on her buttocks moving to the elevator : he had already phantasized about sex while standing up. The few girls he had been with never were this tall, and also never this open-minded and adventurous. He didn’t let the naughty pictures coming up in his mind spread and silently followed her. He stood beside Eden. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He tucked his hand in hers again. This gesture was more than just about sexual attraction. It was genuine affection. It was still too early to call it love, but he wanted more than something physical and hoped she was thinking the same.

The elevator reached their level and they went in. He had to wait five floors, a potential hallway and for her to open the door before touching her again. His heart was beating faster by the second. This time they were really going to do it. He wasn’t on duty at the laboratory until at least a few hours.

The doors reopened at Eden’s floor. They both went out and she led him on the left side of the hallway. His gaze was on her and her only. He couldn’t see her face from where he stood, but he could guess she was flustered by the way she quickly breathed.

The door finally opened and she held it for him. She wouldn’t look in his eyes when he entered her place. He put his bag down in a corner and watched around him : her flat had a warm atmosphere, scent of baked cookies and her perfume floating around. He heard the door closing as well as a thud. She grabbed his coat from behind and made it slide down his broad shoulders. A few seconds later, she was holding him from behind, caressing his torso with both hands. Her breath was steam hot under his neck. It gave him goosebumps. He sighed from the pressure building up again in his body at an amazing speed. She reached for his crotch, which made her press her chest against his back. His dick happily twitched at the touch. A groan of pleasure escaped his mouth. 

Letting her do everything for him again was wrong, though he would have loved the sight of her gulping him down one more time. He managed to push his natural shyness and lack of self-confidence aside and faced her. Her cheeks were flushed and she gave him a lustful look. Ryan swallowed hard and pushed her against the entry wall. He gave her a long kiss and trailed down her throat, licking and kissing on his way. He reached for her shirt and opened the first buttons. She had already put her hands in his hair and grazed his skull with her nails. His hands slided further down, and he pulled her skirt higher than before. He kissed her again and reached between her legs at the same time. He found her wet as he let his fingers slide along her slit. She gave out the softest moan.

“You are finally touching me…” She sighed.

They kissed again, hard. He circled her clit with his thumb. She moaned against his mouth and wrapped both arms around his neck. He only let go of her mouth to grab one of her knees and place her long leg around him. The position was unsteady for her, but he hadn’t planned to only use his fingers to tease. He dipped one inside of her and he felt her inner walls clench. He continued to motion both thumb and finger to stimulate her inside and out. Feeling her rolling her hips, he inserted one more finger. She was melting on his hand. He teased her more where he had figured her G-spot was. She nearly whined and bit his shirt to prevent her from making more noise. 

“Don’t.” He circled her clit quicker to make his point. “I want to hear you.”

Her green eyes were clouded by pleasure.

“I… I get really loud when I have sex…” She pleaded.

He retrieved his fingers from her pussy and kneeled down. He reproduced how he held her earlier by letting her leg rest over his shoulder. Now he was the closest to her sensitive spot. She had the smell of her sweet perfume over her as well as her womanly scent. Thrilled by this new experience, he licked her whole opening and insisted on her bud. She let out small screams, still trying to contain herself. Ryan was getting intoxicated by her honey’s taste and how she was losing it above him. He inserted two fingers in her again and stretched her insides by spreading them. She was clenching on him, rocking her hips. He tried to steady her against his tongue to get access at her clit and labia.

He risked a look up. He met two emeralds desperately looking at him. He had stopped licking. Annoyed, she groaned and pushed his head against her again. He gladly obtemparated.

“Don’t you... Don’t you dare fucking stop Ryan !” She warned.

He smiled and started licking and fingering quicker. She squirmed and moaned.

“That’s… Too good !” She cried out. “Your fingers… They are so long…”

He inserted a third finger and she became unable to utter one more word. Her inner muscles were spasming around his hand. She seemed really close so he licked her even harder. She climaxed with a loud scream. He continued caressing her softly until her legs gave in and she collapsed. He let her slide on his lap and gently kissed her. Her chest was still moving fast.

“Now, that was really, really good.” She purred. 

She ran her hand up and down on Ryan’s back as if she was rewarding a pet. Not bothered by it at all, he stood up and helped her get on her feet. Still holding her hands, he said : 

“Eden, call me a dork if you wish, but I really, really need to make love to you right now.” 

She just guided him to a closed door. They went into her bedroom.

* * *

I sent my shoes flying in a corner of the room. I reached for my skirt and ran the zipper down. The soft fabric fell at my feet. Ryan was in front of me, unbuttoning his shirt. He tossed it. He was fit, but not on the bulky side. My eyes ran over his defined pecs and abs, the start of the V-shape disappearing in his jeans. I wanted to touch him bare again. He sat on the bed and tried to lead me on his laps. 

“Next time, I’ll be the one undressing you.” I said.

“There are still some clothes left.” He smirked.

I bent over him and kissed him. He still tasted a bit like me. I loved kissing him. Suddenly, he pushed me back.

“Wait, condom ?” He questioned.

“I told you, I thought about everything.” I said and ran my tongue over his lips.

I stood up and went to get them in my bedside table’s drawer. I opened the plastic lid and the box to get a silver square out. Ryan took advantage of me sitting there to get behind and reach for my shirt’s button. Every time he was opening one, his fingers grazed my sensitive skin. He bit my neck and licked over the mark I knew he left. He helped me out of the shirt and threw it away with the rest of our clothes. He cupped my breast and fondled them lightly. He teased my nipples over the cloth, pinched them, circled them. I felt the hard part of his jeans pressing against my ass moving in sync with his hands. I had the most pleasant goosebumps running over my body. He let one of his hands slide between my legs to touch me again. I was a bit sore from my previous orgasm, but also oversensitive. The tension was building again. 

“God, you’re dripping wet…” He said in my ear.

“And you’re rock hard !” I answered while pushing against his crotch with my rear end.

A hiss of pleasure escaped his gritted teeth. He unclasped my bra and tossed it away. He covered my belly with one hand. He caressed it, from under my breast to my mons Venus. I arched my back and moaned. He captured a breast in his free hand. His touch was warm and sent new shivers along my spine. I turned my face and kissed his lips. I crawled away from him and rested my hands on the headboard. I glanced at him from over my shoulder. He had stood up and was taking his pants off. I bit a finger when I finally saw him naked. He had long, slim and muscular legs. His dick was stucked against his belly. I’d had a really close look at it earlier, it was curved and long enough to hit a woman’s best spots. But seeing ALL OF HIM was a major turn-on.

He took the condom and rolled it over his length. He kneeled behind me and forced me to raise my hips. I was dying from the anticipation. My pussy had brushed against the cotton of the bedsheets, I was more than on edge. I felt his cockhead brush against my entrance. A gasped moan escaped my mouth. But he stopped moving. I wriggled my hips towards him, but he was holding too tight for me to get more.

“Eden, are you really sure you want-” He started.

“For fuckings sake Ryan ! If you don’t take me this instant I swear I-... Aaaah !!”

He had entered me with one fluid motion. He grabbed my hands on the headboard and we both whined at the sudden pleasure. He was trapped deep inside of me, twitching, not moving once again.

“I’m… Inside you… Fuck… Fuck, fuck, fuck !” He sweared. “You’re so damn tight !”

“Stop stopping ! I beg you !” I cried.

“If I move right now, I’ll cum too fast. It’s been too long… And you’re just too fucking hot !”

“Please, Ryan ! I need you now ! Just… Do anything !”

“Alright Eden, but don’t complain if it was too much later…” He whispered in my ear.

To my surprise, he grabbed my sides and leaned back. I now had my back resting over his torso. He took my legs in his hands and forced them up. He had still been inside of me during the whole process. He slipped halfway out and thrust back in hard. He repeated it again and again. He was hitting my sweet spot every time. I was so hot and excited I didn’t have to touch myself to cum. Our sweaty bodies were slapping against each other at each thrust. I was seeing stars behind my eyelids and couldn’t control my voice. He was panting and moaning behind me. 

Once again, he changed our position. I was now on my four with his dick impaled deep inside my pussy. His usual uneasiness seemed long gone. His fingers were dipped in my sides as he took me from behind. He bent over my back, not stopping his movements. He reached for my breasts and fondled them. 

“Eden… I’m close !” He whined.

“Me too ! Please, don’t stop !” I answered in a breath.

He forced me up against his torso and thrusted wildly in me. Either I was blacking out from the pleasure, or I had closed my eyes. My orgasm grew and finally exploded. I screamed his name and scratched his arms that were tightly holding me. A few more thrust and he also came in an naughty mess. I felt him spasming in my pussy. He held me close a few more minutes before releasing me and pulling out. I let myself fall on the bed sheets. We were both breathless. The room was now filled with the musky scent of sex. I looked at Ryan : he was on his four trying to catch his breath. I crawled to him and brushed red hair from his face. I nibbed at his lower lip before licking it. 

“And that, Doctor, was amazing.” I smiled.

He answered my smile.

“I’m glad you liked it. I wasn’t sure if I was really up for it.”

“I’d say you passed with a high mark.” I put a hand on his cheek. “And I didn’t like it, I loved it.”

We kissed gently. After a short moment, Ryan sat and looked down.

“Hm… I guess this calls for a nice shower. We can even share.”

I scoffed and reached for his hand. We took a long shower, taking the time to soothe each other's body. We dried and went back to bed. I tossed away the poor pillows which had suffered from our steamy moment. We went under the sheets and cuddled. It wasn’t long before we both fell asleep, naked bodies and hands entangled. I was feeling content and happy to have met Ryan. 

* * *

Ryan woke up to the smell of coffee and the muffled sound of someone typing. His whole body hurt, but not in a bad way. It was the kind of pain that left you remembering what hot moment you just shared. He was disappointed that Eden was not by his side right now. Even so, he sat on the bed’s edge and looked around for something to wear. She had put his folded clothes over a chair on his side of the bed. He just put his undies and pants on and went out of the bedroom. Her apartment had a huge living room with an open kitchen and large window. She was sitting at a high table on a bar stool, working on her computer. He felt incredibly lucky to have met the beautiful creature in front of him. She had tangled her long hair in a messy braid and only wore panties and an oversized Grumpy Cat t-shirt. She was sipping some coffee from her mug when she spotted him. 

“Hello there gorgeous !” She put her cup down.

“Hello beautiful.” He answered with a smirk.

He approached and let her wrap her arms and legs around him. She tasted like black chocolate and coffee. Delicious.  He looked down at her neck and shoulders and spotted red bitemarks and hickeys.

Loving Red didn't seem difficult with her...


End file.
